My Tutor Friend
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Kyuhyun sangat membenci Donghae, karena bagi Kyuhyun, hanya Donghae anak kandung kedua orang tuanya, tapi justru sebaliknya, Donghae begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun. Disaat semua nilai2 nya anjlok, justru kedua orang tuanya meminta Donghae untuk menjadi guru bagi Kyuhyun ,tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa begitu saja takluk pada Donghae. Apakah usaha Donghae akan berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

" My Tutor Friend " chapt. 1

Aku ingin share ff lamaku. Semoga kalian suka ya

Genre : Brother &amp; Friend

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Member Suju

Ooo

Seorang namja yang berusia 19 tahun dan masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 3 ini seharusnya sudah mengenyam pendidikan di tingkat Perguruan Tinggi. Tetapi, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, namja tampan ini tidak lulus selama 2 tahun dikarenakan nilai ujiannya yang selalu mendapat nilai 1 hingga 3, dan ia merupakan siswa terbengal di Sekolahnya.

Kedua orangtua nya bingung apa yang harus mereka terapkan demi kelulusan sang anak, berbagai cara telah mereka lakukan dari memanggil guru pribadi hingga menyogok Kepala Sekolah agar anak mereka lulus, tetapi usaha mereka sia-sia saja, hingga mereka teringat akan seorang anak angkat mereka yang kini telah menjadi Entertainer terkenal.

Anak angkat mereka bernama Lee Donghae. Sedangkan anak mereka sendiri bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Donghae sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, tetapi sebaliknya Kyuhyun justru sangat membenci bagi Kyuhyun, hanya ialah anak kandung kedua orangtua nya.

Meskipun demikian, Donghae tidak pernah memasukkan setiap perkataan ketus Kyuhyun ke dalam hatinya. Donghae yang tidak memiliki keluarga dan dongsaeng, ia begitu menghargai setiap kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh keluarga Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Sejak kecil hingga usianya 19 tahun, Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa menerima keberadaan Donghae dalam keluarganya. Bahkan karena Kyuhyun jugalah, Donghae kini menetap di Dorm SM bersama ke-11 member Super junior lainnya.

Kedua orangtua Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta Donghae untuk membantu Kyuhyun agar nilai ujiannya bagus. Karena mereka sangat mengetahui watak Donghae yang keras, tegas dan juga penyabar. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak setuju dengan pilihan kedua orangtua nya, tetapi mau tidak mau akhirnya ia pun menyetujuinya dengan sangat terpaksa.

" Kyu…, kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus-terusan dengan nilai anjlok seperti ini, kamu membuat kami sangat malu", ujar sang appa kepada anak satu-satunya itu

"Nde, appa mu benar chagi…, meskipun kami tahu kamu akan menolaknya, tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain, selain kamu harus mematuhinya", tambah sang eomma yang duduk disebelahnya dan memegang lembut tangan sang anak

" Memangnya, aku harus mematuhi apa?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

" Mulai besok, Donghae akan tinggal kembali bersama kita", ujar appa Kyuhyun kepadanya

" MWO?!, DONGHAE?!", sahut Kyuhyun terkejut bahkan ia melepas pegangan eomma nya dari tangannya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian ia membentak sang appa karena ia tidak setuju

" Hya!, Donghae itu adalah hyung mu, tidak sepantasnya kamu hanya memanggil namanya saja!", jawab appa nya yang juga beranjak dari Sofa. Kini tatapan mata sepasang appa dan anak itu saling menatap tajam.

" SHIREO!, AKU MENOLAKNYA!", bentak Kyuhyun

" MWO?!, APA YANG KAMU KATAKAN?!, KAMU MENOLAK?"

" NDE!"

" DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI!, KAMU SELAMA 2 TAHUN MEMPERMALUKAN KAMI DENGAN SEMUA NILAI JELEKMU ITU, DAN KAMU MENOLAK DONGHAE UNTUK MENJADI SONSAENGNIM MU?!, APA KAMU TAHU?!, APA YANG ORANG-ORANG KATAKAN TENTANGMU?!" kini Kyuhyun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika ia melihat appa nya yang mungkin kekesalannya sudah memuncak hingga ubun-ubun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap tajam pada appa nya.

" KAMU SELALU DIKATAKAN ANAK BODOH, IDIOT, PEMBUAT ONAR, BRANDAL, DLL"

" Kamu tahu Kyu?, hati appa sakit sekali, setiap kali mendengar tetangga bahkan semua sonsaengnim mu di Sekolah hingga Kepala Sekolahmu juga mengatakan hal yang sama"

" Appa sangat malu, Kyu. Eomma mu sering menangis di dalam kamar setiap mengingat kejadian orang-orang yang menghina anak appa. Appa hanya mohon kepadamu…., tolong…terimalah Donghae kembali di rumah ini, dan biarkan ia membantumu agar nilai-nilaimu tidak jatuh lagi…appa mohon", kini sang appa berlutut di depannya, bawah pelupuk matanya kini memerah karena ia berusaha agar tidak menangis di depan anaknya.

Kyuhyun tidak tega ketika baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, appa yang selalu keras kepadanya, kini berlutut di depannya. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri appa nya, dan ia membantu appa nya untuk berdiri.

" Bangunlah appa…, aku janji akan menerima Donghae dalam keluarga ini, dan aku menerimanya sebagai Tutor ku", ujar Kyuhyun yang selalu memanggil Donghae tanpa embel-embel hyung.

" Cheongmal?, appa tidak salah dengarkan?", Tanya sang appa meyakinkan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari anak semata wayangnya itu

" Nde, yang appa dengar barusan adalah benar. Appa tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan berusaha untuk belajar", sahut Kyuhyun sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya dan memegang kedua tangan appa nya.

" Gumawo…gumawo chagi~ah", ujar appa Kyuhyun kepadanya

Sang eomma begitu bahagia ketika melihat, akhirnya Kyuhyun mau menerima Donghae dalam keluarga mereka, dan juga menerima Donghae sebagai guru pribadinya.

Dorm Suju

Donghae mengepak-ngepak pakaiannya ke dalam Koper hitam juga beberapa barang pribadinya ke dalam Ransel miliknya. Eunhyuk, Sungmin, juga Teukie menghampiri Donghae di dalam kamar.

" Hae~ah…, apa kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?", Tanya Teukie sembari duduk di tepi kasur Donghae dan membantu Donghae memasukkan beberapa pakaian Donghae ke dalam Koper

" Nde, hyung…, aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan appa dan eomma. Mereka sangat baik dan juga sangat menyayangiku, aku sangat berhutang budi pada mereka, lagipula aku juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun", sahut Donghae dan tersenyum kepada Teukie

" Huft…, apa kamu yakin?, bukankah Kyuhyun sangat membencimu?", ujar Eunhyuk yang bukan hanya dirinya bahkan semua member Suju pun tahu bagaimana wataknya Kyuhyun yang begitu membenci Donghae, hingga karena Kyuhyun jugalah Donghae pindah ke Dorm.

" Aku yakin hyuk…, tidak ada salahnya kan, jika aku mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan persaudaraanku bersama Kyuhyun?", sahut Donghae yang tetap yakin pada keputusan yang ia buat.

" Kami tahu…, tetapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan kepadamu?, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mengusirmu lagi?, atau bahkan ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu malu?, apa kamu tidak memikirkan itu semua, Hae?", ujar Sungmin

" Kalian tidak mengerti Kyuhyun…, aku sangat mengenalnya hyung…Kyuhyun di luar memang terlihat sangat membenciku, di luar ia selalu memperlihatkan sikap kasarnya kepada kalian jika aku bersama kalian…tetapi aku dapat melihat dari matanya, ia tidak seperti yang terlihat dari luar hyung…percayalah…aku pasti bisa membuatnya berubah", ujar Donghae yang menatap member Suju yang sedikit ragu akan apa yang dikatakan Donghae kepada mereka.

" Kamu benar ingin kembali ke rumahmu, Hae?", kini pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan oleh Heechul, seorang namja berparas cantik. Heechul berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Donghae.

" Nde hyung, Donghae ingin kembali ke rumahnya", sahut Eunhyuk

" Bodoh kamu Hae…, apa perbuatan Kyuhyun yang sebelum-sebelumnya tidak membuatmu jera untuk kembali ke rumah itu?", bentak Heechul geram karena Donghae yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah

" Hyung…, Kyuhyun itu masih berpikiran seperti anak kecil…, jadi wajarlah Kyuhyun selalu berbuat sesuka hatinya kepadaku", sahut Donghae yang selalu membela Kyuhyun di depan member Suju

" Chullie~ah…, biarkan Donghae kembali ke rumahnya, berikan kepercayaan pada Donghae bahwa ia akan membuat Kyuhyun berubah…, aku yakin Donghae bisa melakukannya", ujar Teukie yang selalu bijaksana

" Arasseoyo…, tapi ingat Hae…, jika Kyuhyun sampai membuat ulah kepadamu lagi, maka aku yang akan memberi hukuman kepadanya", ujar Heechul tegas kepada Donghae

" Nee, hyung…hyung jangan khawatir…eoh", sahut Donghae

Kini semua member Suju pun menyetujui keputusan Donghae, meskipun mereka selalu was-was jika Donghae berada dalam satu rumah bersama Kyuhyun.

Kediaman Keluarga Cho

Kyuhyun kini berada di dalam kamarnya, ia duduk di atas kasurnya sembari ia menyalakan Televisi dengan menggunakan remote yang hanya ia sentuh. Berulang kali chanel-chanel Televisi itu berubah-ubah karena ia tidak fokus, dan ia selalu terngiang akan perkataan appa nya yang mengatakan bahwa mulai besok Donghae akan kembali ke rumah.

" Huft…, kenapa aku harus mengiyakan anak pungut itu kembali ke rumah ini?, Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh…, hari-hariku pasti akan sangat membosankan!", kesalnya di dalam kamarnya yang hanya ada ia seorang diri.

Drt…drt…drt…

Kyuhyun menatap Ponsel yang terletak disamping bantalnya, ia meraih Ponsel miliknya itu, kemudian ia membaca pesan masuk.

" Kyu…, jangan lupa malam ini kita main Bilyard di tempat biasa"

Kyuhyun pun membalas pesan masuk dari salah satu temannya,

" Ok",

Setelah membalas pesan, Kyuhyun mematikan Televisi, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan ia menyunggingkan senyum evilnya karena ia menemukan ide agar membuat Donghae tidak betah tinggal di rumah bersamanya.

" Kamu tidak akan mudah menaklukkanku, Donghae", gumamnya tersenyum evil.

TBC

Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun kepada Donghae?


	2. Chapter 2

" My Tutor Friend " chapt. 2

~Sebelumnya~

Setelah membalas pesan, Kyuhyun mematikan Televisi, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan ia menyunggingkan senyum evilnya karena ia menemukan ide agar membuat Donghae tidak betah tinggal di rumah bersamanya.

" Kamu tidak akan mudah menaklukkanku, Donghae", gumamnya tersenyum evil.

~ Selanjutnya~

Malam Harinya

Kyuhyun segera mengganti pakaiannya, lalu ia pun mengambil kunci Motor yang selalu ia letakkan di atas meja disisi kiri kasurnya. Kyuhyun sengaja pergi disaat kedua orangtua nya telah tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun pergi melalui jendela kamar, dengan cara ia melompati Pohon yang berada di depan jendela kamarnya. Setelah ia melompat ke bawah, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan motornya dari bagasi, dan ia membuka pagar secara perlahan-lahan. Setelah ia memarkirkan Motor di depan rumah, ia segera menutup kembali pagar rumahnya.

Kyuhyun pun segera mengendarai motornya, dan ia pergi menuju tempat Bilyard dimana ia sering berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Setibanya ditempat tujuan, Kyuhyun memarkirkan Motor, lalu ia masuk ke dalam dan mencari sosok teman-temannya berada. Setelah ia melihat mereka, Kyuhyun pun segera menghampirinya.

" Jonghyun~ahhhh…", seru Kyuhyun memanggil salah satu temannya.

" Kyu…", sahut mereka.

" Mian, aku baru bisa datang sekarang",

" Gwencana, Kyu", sahut Jonghyun

" Kajja Kyu…,sekarang giliranmu", ujar Changmin dan memberikan tongkat Bilyard pada Kyuhyun

" Ok",

Sewaktu Kyuhyun dan ke-3 sahabatnya sedang asik bermain Bilyard, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutan Kyuhyun di Sekolah, menghampirinya.

" HAHAHAHAHA…TERNYATA ADA ANAK SUPER BODOH JUGA DISINI", ujar orang itu meremehkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya saat ia di ejek bodoh di depan banyak orang. Lalu, ia menghampiri orang tersebut dan mencengkram kerah bajunya.

" Kamu bilang apa?, AKU BODOH?!", ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin

" NDE…, BUKANKAH KAMU MEMANG BODOH KARENA TIDAK NAIK KELAS DAN SELALU MENDAPAT NILAI DI BAWAH 5!", sahut orang itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun geram. Mendengar perkataan dari orang tersebut, membuat banyak orang semakin mentertawakannya.

" HAHAHAHA…TERNYATA DIA BODOH YA", terdengar selentingan dari orang-orang itu yang mentertawakannya.

" HYA!, APA YANG KAMU KATAKAN?!", ujar Changmin hendak menghampiri orang yang mentertawakan Kyuhyun barusan, namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

" Shireo…, jangan kotori tanganmu hanya untuk omongan tidak penting itu", ujar Kyuhyun

" Tapi, Kyu", sahut Changmin yang masih geram pada orang tersebut.

" HUH!…, DEMI ORANG BODOH SAJA, KALIAN RELA MEMBELANYA!",

BUG…,Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan mendengar omongannya, Kyuhyun pun melayangkan tinjunya pada teman 1 kelasnya tersebut, hingga ia tersungkur di lantai.

" JANGAN KAMU PIKIR DIRIMU YANG JENIUS ITU SELALU HEBAT…, SEHARUSNYA KAMU YANG MALU…KARENA KAMU SELALU MENDAPAT KUNCI JAWABAN DARI ORANG TUA MU YANG SOK SUCI ITU!", kini Kyuhyun balik mempermalukan teman sekelasnya itu, hingga membuatnya tidak bisa membela dirinya, lalu ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat Bilyard tersebut.

" HAHAHAHA…, TERNYATA JAY PARK TIDAK TAHU DIRI JUGA…", ledek Jonghyun, Changmin dan juga Minho

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum evilnya, karena kali ini ia puas bisa membalas Jay Park yang selalu saja membuatnya kesal.

" Kyu…sudah jam 3. 15, sebaiknya kita pulang…", saran Minho

" Nde", tambah yang lain

" Ok", sahut Kyuhyun setuju

Mereka pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat Bilyard itu, namun baru saja mereka hendak pergi, mereka pun dihadang oleh 8 orang suruhan Jay Park. Salah satu dari orang-orang itu berdiri di depan Motor Kyuhyun.

" Turun kalian", perintah orang tersebut pada Kyuhyun dkk.

" Mwo?!, seenaknya saja kamu memerintah kami seperti itu, siapa kalian?!", Tanya Kyuhyun ketus

" Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa kami…, kami hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada kalian, karena telah menghina Bos kami", sahut orang itu

" Oh…jadi kalian suruhan JAY PARK sialan itu?!", ujar Kyuhyun dan kini ia turun dari motornya.

" Nde…", sahutnya sembari tersenyum evil, kemudian ia memerintah anak buahnya untuk menghajar Kyuhyun juga teman-temannya. Perkelahian itu pun terjadi di depan area parkir Bilyard. Mereka saling baku hantam, dan karena Kyuhyun dkk di keroyok oleh 8 orang, hingga mereka pun terluka.

Salah satu pekerja di tempat Bilyard itu menghubungi pihak ke polisian untuk menghentikan perkelahian tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun juga ke-3 sahabatnya menderita luka memar. Saat perkelahian itu terjadi, tidak berapa lama kemudian terdengar sirine Mobil Polisi, dan hal itu membuat para preman itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dkk. Begitu juga Kyuhyun yang memerintah ke-3 sahabatnya juga untuk pergi.

" Palli…kita pergi dari tempat ini", perintah Kyuhyun

" Ne", sahut mereka, kemudian mereka pun pergi dan berpencar karena rumah mereka beda arah.

~MTF~

Donghae malam ini tidak bisa tidur pulas, karena ia selalu kepikiran apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya, saat ia berada di rumahnya nanti.

" Apakah kamu masih membenci hyung, Kyu?", batin Donghae sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" Kenapa kamu tidak bisa menerima kehadiranku?", kini setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya, dan Donghae pun meletakkan lengannya untuk menutupi matanya.

Teukie yang sekamar dengannya, mengetahui bahwa Donghae sedang bersedih dan memikirkan Kyuhyun.

" Kasihan sekali kamu Donghae…, semoga saja Kyuhyun bisa merubah sikapnya padamu", batin Teukie dan menatap Donghae.

~MTF~

Kini Kyuhyun tiba di depan rumahnya, ia pun membuka pintu pagar secara perlahan-lahan, lalu ia memasukkan motornya ke dalam bagasi. Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu pagar juga pintu bagasi. Lalu ia berlari menuju taman belakang, kemudian ia memanjat pohon, dan ia melompat ke teras kamarnya.

" Fiuh…akhirnya tidak ketahuan juga", gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun segera menutup jendela kamar, lalu ia mengganti pakaiannya. Saat Kyuhyun berjalan hendak menuju kasurnya, tiba-tiba saja langkah kakinya terhenti. Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat ia rasakan, selain itu darah hitam mengalir dari salah satu hidungnya.

" Kenapa semua terasa berputar?", batin Kyuhyun.

Bruk…Kyuhyun rebah di lantai dan ia pun tidak sadarkan diri.

~MTF~

Keesokkan harinya

Donghae yang telah bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan terlihat sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya, ia pun menghampiri Wookie yang masih terlelap di kamarnya.

"Wookie~ah…irona…aku lapar…", bisik Donghae manja dan membangunkan Wookie

" Hyung…aku masih ngantuk…", sahut Wookie dan masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar

" Apa kamu rela membiarkanku mati kelaparan?, aku kan mau kembali ke rumahku?, ayolah Wookie…", rengek Donghae manja

Mendengar keluhan Donghae, akhirnya Wookie pun beranjak dari tidurnya.

" Arasseo…aku akan memasakkan untuk hyung", sahut Wookie akhirnya setuju

" Yes…hehehee…kamu memang mangnae terbaik kami", puji Donghae pada Wookie

" Nde, karena hyung ada maunya, baru memujiku…", sahut Wookie sembari berjalan dan diikuti Donghae di belakangnya.

" Hehehee", Donghae cengengesan.

~MTF~

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan saat ia sadar, ia merasa bingung kenapa ia bisa tidur di lantai. Kyuhyun pun segera beranjak dan berdiri. Ia memandangi jam Weker yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Terdengar suara pintu yang tidak lain adalah ketukan dari eommanya Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun~ah…irona…nanti kamu bisa terlambat ke Sekolah", seru sang eomma dari luar

" Ne", sahut Kyuhyun dan ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat ia berada di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun sangat terkejut karena masih terdapat noda darah di hidungnya juga mengenai piyamanya, saat ia menatap dirinya di cermin.

"Darah?", Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kembali kenapa hidungnya bisa berdarah.

" Apa jangan-jangan, semalam aku pingsan dan hidungku berdarah karena akibat dari perkelahian itu?",pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera membersihkan darah di hidungnya, ia juga menatap lebam di bagian sudut matanya.

" Aish!, ini semua karenamu Jay Park…tunggu saja pembalasanku", gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

~MTF~

Donghae kini berada di depan rumahnya, dan ia memencet tombol yang menghubungkan ke monitor kecil di rumahnya.

" Donghae~ah…", ujar sang eomma dengan suara khasnya

" Ne, eomma", sahut Donghae.

Tidak berapa lama Donghae menunggu di luar rumah, sang eomma juga appa nya pun menyambut Donghae dengan sangat bahagia.

" Anak appa…", ujar Kangta memeluk hangat Donghae

" Aku sangat merindukan kalian…appa…eomma…", sahut Donghae

" Kami juga merindukanmu, chagi", sahut sang eomma

" Kajja, kita masuk…", ajak appa nya sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae

" Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun, appa?", Tanya Donghae sembari mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah.

" Anak itu selalu saja membuat appa dan eomma kewalahan…ada saja yang ia lakukan hingga membuat appa kesal. Untung saja kamu tidak ada jadwal yang padat, jadi appa bisa memintamu untuk mengajarinya…",

" Appa serahkan saja padaku, aku akan berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun meningkat nilai pelajarannya"

" Ne, appa dan eomma sangat mengharapkanmu"

" Ne" , sahut Donghae dan menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya, karena ia dapat kembali ke rumah bersama kedua orangtuanya juga Kyuhyun dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Donghae meletakkan Koper nya di sisi kanan sofa, lalu kedua orangtua nya mengajak Donghae untuk sarapan bersama.

" Duduklah…sebentar lagi Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya", ujar sang eomma yang meminta Donghae untuk duduk bersama mereka

" Ne, eomma"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ruang makan, dan langkah kaki itu terhenti, saat Kyuhyun melihat Donghae sudah duduk di antara kedua orangtua nya.

" Kemarilah, Kyu…", pinta Boa padanya

Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bisa menerima Donghae sebagai hyung nya, ia pun berencana pergi dari ruang makan dengan membalikkan tubuhnya, namun Kangta memerintahkan padanya untuk makan bersama.

" Mau kemana kamu?, palli…sarapan bersama!", perintah appa Kyuhyun

" Aish!", dengus Kyuhyun dan dengan berat hati ia pun berbalik dan menghampiri kedua orangtua nya juga Donghae.

" Duduk!", perintah Kangta tegas pada anaknya yang selalu membuat kesal dirinya.

" Ne", sahut Kyuhyun dan memperlihatkan tatapan sinisnya pada Donghae

" Kenapa kamu memakai kacamata hitam?", Tanya Kangta

" Aku sakit mata", sahut Kyuhyun berbohong

" Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyu?", Tanya Donghae berusaha bersikap ramah padanya

" Seperti yang kamu lihat!", sahut Kyuhyun ketus

" Kyu!, kenapa tidak sopan seperti itu?, Donghae itu juga adalah hyung mu", ujar Kangta menegur sikapnya

" Dia bukan hyung ku…dan tidak akan pernah menjadi hyung ku…, karena aku tidak menyukainya!", sahut Kyuhyun dan tidak melepas tatapan sinisnya pada Donghae

" KYUHYUN!", bentak Kangta

" Aku kenyang!", sahut Kyuhyun yang tidak peduli pada bentakan Kangta dan ia tidak menyentuh sarapan yang telah dimasak oleh Boa. Lalu, Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari posisi duduknya, dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

" Sudahlah appa…, mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menerima kehadiranku, tapi suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun pasti akan berubah dan mau menerimaku sebagai hyung nya", ujar Donghae yang selalu bersabar pada sikap Kyuhyun.

" Mian…, karena Kyuhyun selalu bersikap dingin dan ketus padamu, Hae", ujar Boa sedih

" Eomma jangan bersedih…, aku tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik", sahut Donghae

~ MTF~

Kyuhyun dengan hati yang masih kesal saat melihat Donghae kembali pulang ke rumah, ia pun mengendarai Motornya dengan kecepatan penuh, hingga ia pun tiba di Sekolah tidak seperti biasanya. Karena ia datang lebih awal.

Sang penjaga Sekolah cukup merasa bingung hari ini.

" Tumben, si pembuat onar itu datang lebih awal", gumamnya

Kyuhyun segera memarkirkan Motornya, lalu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu di idolakan siswi-siswi di Sekolahnya, bahkan banyak sekali yang memberinya surat juga sarapan, namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah menghiraukannya, dan ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa menerima satupun dari pemberian para siswi tersebut.

" Kyuhyun~ah…", Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya saat terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, lalu ia berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyum pada salah satu sahabat karibnya itu. Setelah Changmin berlari menghampirinya, kini mereka berjalan berbarengan menuju kelas.

" Kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kim seonsaengnim?", Tanya Changmin

" Aku malas mengerjakannya", sahut Kyuhyun santai

" Kalau begitu kita sama…", sahut Changmin

" HAHAHAHA…", lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Setibanya di kelas, dan Kyuhyun meletakkan Tas di kursi miliknya dan ia melepaskan kacamata hitam, begitu juga Changmin yang duduk di depannya. Kyuhyun kembali merasakan pusing, hingga ia pun duduk dan memijit keningnya.

" Waeyo, Kyu?, kamu sakit?", Tanya Changmin cemas

" Aniyo…, mungkin karena semalam aku tidak tidur, jadi kepalaku sediki pusing", sahut Kyuhyun

" Owh"

" Ada apa denganku?, hari ini tubuhku terasa lemas sekali", batin Kyuhyun, lalu ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

" My Tutor Friend " chapt. 3

~Sebelumnya~

" Waeyo, Kyu?, kamu sakit?", Tanya Changmin cemas

" Aniyo…, mungkin karena semalam aku tidak tidur, jadi kepalaku sedikit pusing", sahut Kyuhyun

" Owh"

" Ada apa denganku?, hari ini tubuhku terasa lemas sekali", batin Kyuhyun, lalu ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

~ Selanjutnya

" Apakah ini akibat perkelahian semalam?" batin Kyuhyun menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Tidak berapa lama, Jonghyun juga Minho datang dan meletakkan tas mereka di kursi. Mereka berdua menghampiri Changmin yang merasa khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun kenapa?" Tanya Minho

" Molla, sepertinya Kyuhyun hari ini tidak enak badan" sahut Changmin

" Jincha?" Tanya Jonghyun dan Minho panik.

" Nde…, apa mungkin Kyuhyun sakit karena perkelahian kita semalam?" tebak Jonghyun

Changmin dan Minho pun memiliki pikiran yang sama akan apa yang dialami Kyuhyun hari ini, " Jika itu benar, berarti kita harus memberi pelajaran pada Jay Park!" kesal Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Changmin, ia pun segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya, ia menatap ke-tiga sahabatnya, dan melarang mereka untuk berbuat hal konyol jika di lingkungan Sekolah.

" Andwae, kalian tidak perlu megotori tangan kalian dengan berbuat hal yang konyol pada orang brengsek itu"

" Tapi , Kyu" ujar Minho

" Aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula 3 bulan lagi adalah waktu ujian akhir. Jadi jangan sia-siakan hidup kalian hanya untuk berbuat hal yang konyol kepadanya. " pinta Kyuhyun.

" Tapi dia telah membuatmu sakit seperti ini!" Jonghyun tetap keras kepala ingin membalas perbuatan Jay Park pada Kyuhyun.

" Jika kalian membalas perbuatannya yang semalam. Apa kalian mau, nilai kalian semakin jelek?!, aku sudah biasa tidak naik kelas. Jadi, walaupun aku tetap keras untuk berusaha belajar, aku tetap tidak akan lulus. Jadi, tolong kalian penuhi permintaanku. Ara!" tegas Kyuhyun pada mereka.

" Kyu…" sahut ke-tiga sahabatnya pelan

" Twessoyo…, kembalilah duduk di kursi kalian. Sebentar lagi Han Songsaengnim datang" perintah Kyuhyun

" Ne" sahut ke-tiga sahabat mereka.

Mereka kemudian kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing, dan 3 menit kemudian Han Jongki pun datang bersama Jay Park yang menjadi kebanggaan Sekolah, dengan membawa 1 map coklat berisi kertas ujian. Jay Park berdiri di sisi kanan Han Jongki, dan memerintahkan untuk memberi salam kepada semua siswa-siswi kepada Han Jongki.

" Annyeong haseyo Sonsaengnim" ujar semua terkecuali Kyuhyun dan ke-tiga sahabatnya yang bosan dan duduk dengan melipat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada.

" Annyeong haseyo" sahut Han Jongki

" Hari ini saya akan memberikan ujian dadakan pada kalian semua" perkataan Jongki membuat semua siswa-siswi terperanjat, hingga terdengar riuh di kelas mereka.

" Bagaimana ini?"

" Aku belum belajar"

" Aku juga" terdengar selentingan siswa-siswi yang bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan dari ujian dadakan tersebut, terkecuali Jay Park yang tersenyum sinis pada Kyu-Line , karena hanya ia yang memiliki kunci jawaban dari soal ujian itu. Kyu-Line membalas senyum sinis Jay Park dengan tatapan tajam.

" Jay Park, bagikan soal ujian itu" perintah Jongki

" Ye, Sonsaengnim" sahut Jay Park, dengan senang hati ia membagikan lembar soal kepada semua siswa-siswi. Ketika ia membagikan kepada Kyu-Line, dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan soal-soal itu ke lantai, hingga membuat Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun geram, namun Kyuhyun meminta mereka untuk tidak bertindak.

" Ingat kataku, jangan biarkan kalian membuat tangan kalian kotor karenanya" ujar Kyuhyun pada ke-tiga sahabatnya yang duduk berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

" Huft…" sahut mereka dengan helaan nafas berat.

Jay Park tersenyum puas, ketika mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa padanya. tapi Kyuhyun tidak kehilangan akal, ia sengaja menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengerjai Jay Park.

# Kyu Home #

Donghae merasa kesepian di rumah Kyuhyun, karena ke-dua orangtua Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris selama 4 bulan tanpa memberi kabar pada Kyuhyun, mereka sengaja melakukan itu, agar Donghae diberi kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, karena mereka percaya Donghae akan berhasil menaklukan keras kepala Kyuhyun, dan mau menerimanya sebagai hyung.

Kini hanya tinggal Donghae seorang diri menunggu Kyuhyun kembali dari Sekolah. Sedangkan pembantu yang mengurus pekerjaan di rumah Kyuhyun sengaja diberi cuti oleh ke-dua orangtua Kyuhyun dan kembali bekerja setelah mereka kembali dari Paris.

" Huft…, membosankan sekali. Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Eunhyuk, kira-kira apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini?" pikir Donghae sembari ia menyentuh tombol kontak dan mencari nomor telepon Eunhyuk.

Tutttttttt…tuttttt…tuttttt…

Cukup lama Donghae menghubungi Eunhyuk, akhirnya Eunhyuk menjawab panggilan Donghae, " Yoboseyo…Hyuk~ah, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan hari ini?…oh…aniyo, aku hanya merasa bosan saja…, Kyuhyun masih di Sekolah…, oh eomma dan appa pergi ke Paris, …arasseo…nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Eoh, …gwencana, ne…annyeong" Donghae kemudian menutup pembicaraan mereka. Donghae semakin merasa bosan, hingga ia pun sengaja naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

~ School ~

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab soal-soal ujian dengan symbol seperti _, : , :P, :D, J, L, !, ,? Tanpa pernah membaca setiap pertanyaan, tidak seperti ke-tiga sahabatnya, meskipun mereka adalah kelompok Kyu-Line, tetapi mereka masih mau berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan walaupun jawaban mereka ada beberapa yang salah.

Terkadang Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan dengan cara menulis jawaban seperti : "Bosan/ tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung/ entahlah / tahun berapa ya?" atau terkadang ia menjawab dengan cara menggambar apa yang ada dipikirannya, wajah gurunya yang sengaja digambar keriput, gambar yeoja dan namja yang sedang melakukan adegan hot, hingga seringkali Kyuhyun mendapat teguran keras, tapi sepertinya ia sudah kebal dengan semua ocehan para Sonsaengnimnya.

Kyuhyun sengaja menyelesaikan semua soal ujian dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan posisi terbalik, kemudian ia mengeluarkan seekor kecoa yang selalu ia masukkan di dalam botol kecil, karena ia yakin kecoa itu akan berguna seperti hari ini.

Jay Park yang duduk paling depan, dan posisi pojok kiri, ia sengaja menghampiri Jay Park, dengan memasukkan kecoa melalui belakang bajunya. Jay Park menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya," Jawabanmu sepertinya memuaskan" sindir Kyuhyun, lalu ia menepuk pundak Jay Park pelan, dan menyunggingkan senyum licik.

Kyuhyun pun segera ke luar dari kelas. Jay Park awalnya tidak sadar bahwa di dalam pakaian seragamnya terdapat kecoa, ketika kecoa itu mulai bergerak dan berjalan di atas kulitnya, Jay Park jadi merasa risih hingga ia spontan berdiri dan menjatuhkan soal ujian, hingga beberapa siswa-siswi yang duduk tidak jauh darinya dapat mencontek jawaban Jay Park.

" Jay Park, kenapa kamu membuat kericuhan seperti ini?!" bentak Jongki

" Sonsaengnim…di seragam saya…" perkataan Jay Park terputus karena ia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kecoa dari dalam seragam yang ia kenakan.

Jonghyun, Minho juga Changmin tertawa geli, karena ia tahu Kyuhyun telah mengerjai Jay Park, hingga suasana kelas terdengar ricuh. Han Jongki segera beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri Jay Park untuk membantunya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di koridor Sekolah tertawa puas, karena ia berhasil mengerjai Jay Park. Bukan hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, Kyuhyun juga memiliki rencana lain yaitu, ia sengaja menyebarkan Video Jay Park saat sedang mabuk dan berciuman dengan sesama jenis di dalam Mobil Jay Park.

Video itu berhasil masuk ke ponsel seluruh siswa-siswi juga seluruh Sonsaengnim yang ada di Sekolah.

" Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini dengan tingkahmu yang angkuh, sombong dan juga membuatku kesal. Kau pikir, aku tidak akan bertindak Jay Park!. Ini adalah pembalasanku atas kejadian semalam" Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan pada Jay Park sembari ia tersenyum licik.

Sekolah semakin ricuh setelah Video Jay Park tersebar, bahkan Jay Park sendiri semakin membenci Kyuhyun setelah membaca pesan yang ditujukan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Han Jongki merasa tidak percaya dengan Video yang baru saja ia terima, ia segera meminta semua siswa-siswinya untuk mengumpulkan lembar ujian. Ia menatap tajam Jay Park, lalu ia meminta Jay Park untuk segera ke ruang Guru.

" Kumpulkan semua soal ujian sekarang!"

" Tapi, kami belum selesai…" salah satu siswa celetuk, namun Jongki tetap tidak peduli.

" Saya sudah katakan, di kumpul sekarang!" bentak Jongki pada siswa tersebut. Mau tidak mau seluruh siswa-siswi mengumpulkan semua soal juga jawaban mereka ke depan kelas.

" Jay Park, kamu keruangan saya sekarang!" perintah Jongki

" Ne" sahut Jay Park dan kini dirinya malu untuk mendongakkan kepala di depan siswa-siswi yang lain.

" Ternyata Jay Park seorang Gay"

" Aku pikir dia anak baik-baik"

" Bahkan wajahnya yang jenius itu sekarang terlihat bodoh" selentingan siswa-siswi kini merendahkan Jay Park

Changmin, Minho juga Jonghyun segera ke luar dari kelas setelah Jongki dan Jay Park pergi meninggalkan kelas lebih dulu. Mereka bertiga segera mencari Kyuhyun, dan mereka tahu dimana Kyuhyun berada saat ini.

" Kyuhyun sekarang pasti ada di balkon" tebak Minho

" Nde, kajja…kita temui Kyuhyun" saran Changmin

" Eoh" sahut mereka serempak.

Kyuhyun yang kini berada di Balkon , ia tidur-tiduran dengan merentangkan ke-dua tangannya. " Huahhh…aku puas sekali hari ini. Pasti Jay Park wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. HAHAHAHA" gelak tawa Kyuhyun terdengar hingga ke telinga ke-tiga sahabatnya, yang kini telah tiba di balkon.

" Rencanamu daebak, Kyu" puji Changmin

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dan menoleh kearah ke-tiga sahabatnya. " Nde, hari ini aku bahagia sekali" sahut Kyuhyun

" Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahukan rencanamu tadi pada kami?" Tanya Jonghyun

" Aku tidak ingin mengajak kalian dalam masalah ini, cukup aku saja yang melakukannya"

" Kamu selalu seperti itu ,Kyu. Kita adalah sahabat, masalahmu adalah masalah kami juga. " ujar Changmin

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Changmin juga Jonghyun, " Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin ke-tiga sahabatku ini kena masalah, hanya karena melindungiku. Jadi, untuk kali ini, biarlah aku saja yang melakukannya untuk kalian, arachi!" tegas Kyuhyun.

Huft…mereka bertiga hanya bisa menghela nafas saja, jika Kyuhyun sudah menegaskan perkataannya. " Arasseo" sahut mereka ber-tiga serempak.

" Aku bosan, bagaimana jika kita bermain lari cepat" ujar Kyuhyun

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Changmin bingung

" Yang larinya lebih cepat dan tiba di kantin lebih dahulu, maka yang kalah harus traktir makan" tantang Kyuhyun

" Ok, kami setuju" sahut Jonghyun

" Nde" tambah Minho

" Ok, kita hitung sampai 3" ujar Kyuhyun

Mereka ber-empat kini bersiap-siap dalam posisi baris yang sama, Kyuhyun yang selalu memiliki pikiran evil, ia selalu memiliki ide untuk mengelabui ke-tiga sahabatnya itu.

" Hanaaaa…set" Kyuhyun berlari lebih dulu

" Hya!" ke-tiga sahabatnya kini mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari di depan mereka sembari tertawa. Ke-tiga sahabatnya pun ikut tertawa. Kyuhyun terus berlari dan berlari menuruni anak tangga, hingga langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia mulai merasakan hal yang sama seperti semalam. Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya, tubuhnya oleng, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, bahkan ia merasakan perutnya sakit. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat gagang anak tangga, pandangannya mulai kabur, lalu Kyuhyun terjatuh. Ke-tiga sahabat Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terjatuh di anak tangga.

" Kyuhyun~ahhh" teriak mereka panik.

# Kyu Home

Donghae yang sedari tadi duduk di atas kasur Kyuhyun, ia terkejut ketika pigura foto yang terpampang di dinding kamar Kyuhyun terjatuh begitu saja, dan pecah.

Prangggg…

Donghae spontan terkejut dan beranjak dari kasur Kyuhyun, ia memegang bagian dadanya. Ia merasa tidak tenang, bahkan rasa takut kini menghantui pikirannya.

" Kyu, gwencana?" gumam Donghae cemas.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

" My Tutor Friend " chapt. 4

~Sebelumnya~

# Kyu Home

Donghae yang sedari tadi duduk di atas kasur Kyuhyun, ia terkejut ketika pigura foto yang terpampang di dinding kamar Kyuhyun terjatuh begitu saja, dan pecah.

Prangggg…

Donghae spontan terkejut dan beranjak dari kasur Kyuhyun, ia memegang bagian dadanya. Ia merasa tidak tenang, bahkan rasa takut kini menghantui pikirannya.

" Kyu, gwencana?" gumam Donghae cemas.

^^ Selanjutnya

Donghae segera merapikan beling yang berserakan, sejenak Donghae menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum evil di foto itu. " Ada apa sebenarnya?, kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang seperti ini?, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?" gumam Donghae menebak-nebak yang ada di pikirannya.

" Ah…mungkin ini hanya pikiranku saja. Aku pasti yakin, bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja" Donghae membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya itu sambil membersihkan beling-beling di lantai.

~ MTF ~

" Kyu…, irona!" seru mereka mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Sebaiknya Kyuhyun kita bawa saja ke UKS" saran Minho

" Andwae, Kyuhyun tidak suka UKS juga RS, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun kita antar pulang saja ke rumahnya?" sahut Jonghyun

" Tapi, pelajaran belum selesai" ucap Changmin

" Begini saja, aku akan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, dan kalian berdua kembali ke kelas." Saran Jonghyun

" Tapi, bagaimana jika Sonsaengnim mencarimu juga Kyuhyun?" Tanya Minho

" Pabo!, bukankah Kyuhyun sakit?, ya kita bilang saja bahwa Jonghyun mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Begitu saja bingung" celetuk Changmin

" O iya ya, hehehehe" sahut Minho tertawa malu di depan Changmin juga Jonghyun

" Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kita bergegas sekarang. Changmin kau bisa izinkan kami pada Saengnim?" Tanya Jonghyun

" Serahkan saja padaku" sahut Changmin

" Ok" ucap Jonghyun.

Changmin dan Minho membantu Jonghyun menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Kemudian mereka bergegas menuruni anak tangga hingga tiba di lantai dasar. Jonghyun yang selalu menyimpan kunci Mobil di dalam saku, ia segera ke luar dari area Sekolah dan menuju parkiran. Beberapa siswa yang melihat Jonghyun menggendong Kyuhyun, merasa heran. Bahkan siswi-siswi yang melihat Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri di punggung Jonghyun, mereka terlihat cemas, dan beberapa dari mereka mengikuti Jonghyun hingga ke parkiran.

" Ada apa kalian mengikutiku?!" bentak Jonghyun

" Kyuhyun kenapa?, apa dia sakit?" Tanya salah satu siswi yang mencemaskannya.

" Ini bukan urusan kalian!" sahut Jonghyun dingin, kemudian ia membuka pintu Mobil dan memasukkan Kyuhyun, kemudian menutup kembali pintu Mobil, lalu Jonghyun segera duduk di kursi kemudi.

" Ishhh!, ketus sekali sih" sahut siswi yang kesal padanya.

" Tapi Jonghyun terlihat tampan jika seperti itu" puji salah satu teman siswi tersebut.

" Ish!" dengusnya kesal.

Tin…Tin…

Jonghyun membunyikan klakson agar siswi-siswi yang masih berada di sekitarnya menghindar. Tatapan sinis Jonghyun membuat siswi-siswi tersebut mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian Jonghyun segera mengemudikan Mobilnya.

Saat tiba di depan gerbang, penjaga Sekolah berdiri di depan gerbang hingga Jonghyun menghentikan Mobilnya. Ia membuka kaca jendela, ketika penjaga Sekolah menghampirinya. " Kau mau kemana?, ini masih jam pelajaran" ucapnya pada Jonghyun

" Ajussi, ini darurat, saya harus segera mengantar Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun pingsan" ucapnya

" Mwo?" penjaga itu memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri di samping Jonghyun.

" Nde, wajahnya pucat sekali. Palli…segera antar dia ke Rumah Sakit" sahut penjaga Sekolah, akhirnya mengizinkan Jonghyun untuk mengantar Kyuhyun.

Dengan segera Jonghyun ke luar dari area Sekolah. Karena sangat mengetahui watak Kyuhyun, Jonghyun mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Sepanjang jalan Jonghyun mencoba menghubungi kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, namun ponsel mereka tidak aktif.

" Aish!, di saat genting begini, kenapa ponsel mereka tidak aktif?!" Jonghyun bergumam kesal dan masih fokus menyetir.

" Semoga saja ada orang di rumah Kyuhyun" ucapnya lagi.

Sambil menyetir, Jonghyun sesekali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. " Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kyu?"

~ MTF ~

Donghae ke luar dari kamar Kyuhyun setelah ia membersihkan beling yang berserakan di lantai. Ia melangkah menuruni anak tangga, langkah kaki Donghae terlihat lunglai. Karena perasaannya masih tidak tenang.

Donghae berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sebuah ruang yang cukup besar, ia duduk di sofa berwarna coklat dan di depannya terdapat perapian. Ia menopang tangan kanannya di dagu. Ia tertegun, dan sesekali terlihat menghela nafas beratnya.

Sekitar 15 menit Donghae tertegun, lamunannya buyar karena suara klakson Mobil. Donghae berpikir mungkin kedua orang tuanya kembali dan tidak jadi pergi ke Paris.

Ia segera beranjak dan bergegas membuka pintu, lalu ia berlari menghampiri pintu pagar. Saat Donghae membuka pintu pagar, kedua matanya membulat, ia sangat terkejut karena seorang siswa berpakaian seragam sama seperti Kyuhyun, berdiri tepat di depannya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae agak cemas, saat ia menatap mata siswa itu yang terlihat sedih

" Syukurlah ternyata ada orang di rumah Kyuhyun"

" Memangnya ada apa?"

" Kau terlihat lebih tua dariku, sebentar hyung" sahut siswa bernama Lee Jonghyun yang tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae adalah member Super Junior. Jonghyun berbalik dan bergegas membuka pintu Mobil , kemudian ia menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

Donghae semakin terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri di gendong oleh teman Sekolah Kyuhyun, " Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae panik.

" Aku juga tidak tahu hyung, hanya saja tadi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pingsan" sahut Jonghyun

" Cepat bawa Kyuhyun masuk " ucap Donghae

" Yee hyung"

Jonghyun segera masuk, begitu pula Donghae yang masuk setelah menutupkan pintu Mobil Jonghyun. Saat berada di dalam, Jonghyun bergegas menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang sudah ia ketahui di mana letaknya.

Donghae segera menghubungi Dokter keluarga mereka. Sedangkan Jonghyun merebahkan Kyuhyun di atas kasurnya. Dalam benak Jonghyun berkata siapa namja yang ia temui di rumah Kyuhyun.

Tidak berapa lama menunggu, Donghae menemui Jonghyun di kamar Kyuhyun. "Mian, jika Kyuhyun merepotkanmu" ucap Donghae sopan

" Gwencana hyung" sahut Jonghyun

Donghae berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu duduk di tepi kasur Kyuhyun. Sambil menatap cemas pada Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri, Donghae mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Jonghyun merasa kasihan padanya.

" Kyu…, apa kau tahu?, hyung sangat mencemaskanmu…kenapa kau bisa pingsan seperti ini?, meskipun kita bukan saudara kandung, dan kau membenci hyung, tapi…hyung sangat sedih jika kau tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini"

" Jadi…dia adalah hyung yang pernah dikatakan Kyuhyun dulu" batin Jonghyun

" Sepertinya ini masih jam Sekolah, sebaiknya kamu kembali saja, biar aku yang mengurus Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae

" Ne hyung, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Sepulang Sekolah nanti aku akan kembali menjenguk Kyuhyun" sahut Jonghyun

" Ne, gumawo sudah mau mengantar Kyuhyun"

" Ne hyung"

Donghae beranjak dari kasur Kyuhyun, lalu mereka ke luar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Saat Donghae mengantarkan Jonghyun sampai depan rumah, kelopak mata Kyuhyun mulai bergerak-gerak, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya.

Pandangannya yang masih terlihat kabur hingga menjadi jelas, menerawang ke sekeliling ruangan kamarnya. Kyuhyun mencoba bangun, namun ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas, hingga ia kembali merebahkan dirinya. Memory itu kembali teringat di pikirannya, saat-saat sebelum ia pingsan. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu?.

Karena pusing yang ia alami, membuat Kyuhyun memijit keningnya. Klek…, Kyuhyun segera menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun kembali memasang tatapan sinisnya, saat Donghae berjalan mendekatinya, dan menanyakan keadaannya,

" Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Kyu" ucap Donghae

" Jangan sok baik padaku!" sahutnya ketus

Donghae mencoba untuk tersenyum meski Kyuhyun selalu berkata ketus padanya,"Aku tidak pernah merasa sok baik, dan aku juga tidak pernah merasa sok peduli. Aku melakukan ini, karena kau adalah satu-satunya saudara yang ku miliki" sahut Donghae

" Aku tidak butuh kebaikanmu, juga kepedulianmu. Aku hanya butuh, kau pergi dari rumah ini!"

" Aku akan pergi, jika kau lulus Ujian masuk Universitas dari Sekolahmu, dan kau lulus dengan nilai memuaskan" sahut Donghae tegas padanya.

" Huh!, aku tahu kau melakukan ini, hanya untuk mendapat simpati Appa dan Eomma!"

" Terserah apa katamu, Kyu. Yang jelas…aku ada disini untuk membantumu, walau pun kau terus menerus bersikap kasar padaku, aku akan tetap bertahan di rumah ini"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Donghae yang berdiri di dekat kasurnya, dan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena geram dengan ucapan Donghae, " Kita lihat saja, berapa lama kau akan bertahan di rumah ini" ucap Kyuhyun sinis

"…" Donghae hanya diam dan tersenyum padanya.

" Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja, aku sudah memanggil Dokter untuk memeriksamu. Dan kau tidak perlu cemas, karena aku belum memberitahukan kabar ini pada Appa dan Eomma, karena selama kurang lebih 4 bulan, Appa dan Eomma berlibur ke Paris" sahut Donghae

" MWO?!" Kedua mata Kyuhyun melotot karena ia terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae, spontan Kyuhyun bangun, lalu duduk di atas kasur.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"My Tutor Friend" chapt. 5

*sebelumnya*

" Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Kyu" ucap Donghae  
" Jangan sok baik padaku!" sahutnya ketus  
Donghae mencoba untuk tersenyum meski Kyuhyun selalu berkata ketus padanya,"Aku tidak pernah merasa sok baik, dan aku juga tidak pernah merasa sok peduli. Aku melakukan ini, karena kau adalah satu-satunya saudara yang ku miliki" sahut Donghae  
" Aku tidak butuh kebaikanmu, juga kepedulianmu. Aku hanya butuh, kau pergi dari rumah ini!"  
" Aku akan pergi, jika kau lulus Ujian masuk Universitas dari Sekolahmu, dan kau lulus dengan nilai memuaskan" sahut Donghae tegas padanya.  
" Huh!, aku tahu kau melakukan ini, hanya untuk mendapat simpati Appa dan Eomma!"  
" Terserah apa katamu, Kyu. Yang jelas…aku ada disini untuk membantumu, walau pun kau terus menerus bersikap kasar padaku, aku akan tetap bertahan di rumah ini"  
Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Donghae yang berdiri di dekat kasurnya, dan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena geram dengan ucapan Donghae, " Kita lihat saja, berapa lama kau akan bertahan di rumah ini" ucap Kyuhyun sinis  
"…" Donghae hanya diam dan tersenyum padanya.  
" Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja, aku sudah memanggil Dokter untuk memeriksamu. Dan kau tidak perlu cemas, karena aku belum memberitahukan kabar ini pada Appa dan Eomma, karena selama kurang lebih 4 bulan, Appa dan Eomma berlibur ke Paris" sahut Donghae  
" MWO?!" Kedua mata Kyuhyun melotot karena ia terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae, spontan Kyuhyun bangun, lalu duduk di atas kasur.

*selanjutnya*

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakannya padaku?!"  
"Karena appa dan eomma menginginkan kita bisa lebih dekat, mereka juga butuh liburan, maka dari itu appa dan eomma tidak mengatakannya padamu, Kyu"  
"Ini semua pasti karena keinginanmu agar bisa leluasa tinggal di rumah ini!, iyakan?!"  
"Bukan begitu Kyu, aku sama sekali tidak…"  
"Akh!, sudahlah!, aku bosan melihatmu! ke luar dari kamarku sekarang!"  
"Baiklah, aku akan ke luar"  
"Satu lagi!, aku tidak ingin ada Dokter di rumah ini!"  
"Tapi, kau harus diperiksa, hyung takut jika terjadi sesuatu padamu"  
"Kau berlebihan!, aku hanya pingsan biasa!, aku sehat-sehat saja!"  
"Tapi…"  
"Lakukan seperti apa yang ku inginkan!"  
"Baiklah Kyu, aku akan meminta agar Dokter tidak kemari"  
"Hm.." sahut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae yang ke luar dari kamarnya dengan wajah sedih. Setelah ia pergi, Kyuhyun bergegas beranjak dari ranjang, lalu ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Dirinya mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ia mondar mandir karena memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Apakah aku harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk cek kesehatanku?" gumamnya pelan  
"Akh! Tidak-tidak…, aku tidak mungkin sakit. Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, kau pasti baik-baik saja" ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

*mtf*

Jay Park merasa sangat kesal, karena semua siswa/i di Sekolahnya memandang jijik padanya. Karena perbuatan Kyuhyun yang menyebarkan video dimana dirinya berciuman dengan sesama jenis, harus membuat dirinya di skors selama 2 minggu.

"Ini semua karenamu, Kyu!, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Kau harus menerima pembalasanku!" batinnya.

*mtf*

Donghae memasak untuk mereka berdua, meski ia tahu Kyuhyun akan menolak masakannya, tetapi Donghae tidak menyerah. Ia sudah bertekad apapun akan dilakukannya, agar Kyuhyun mau menerima dirinya sebagai saudara.

"Semoga Kyuhyun suka dengan masakanku" gumamnya.

Disaat Donghae sedang sibuk memasak di dapur, Kyuhyun yang tidak betah di rumah, dirinya bersiap-siap untuk pergi menenangkan pikirannya. Dengan mengenakan celana jeans hitam juga kaos putih berlapis kemeja kotak-kotak merah, ia bergegas menuruni anak tangga.

Donghae telah menata makanan di atas meja, ia terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dan terlihat rapi.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.  
"Bukan urusanmu!" ketusnya.  
"Kyu, kau tidak makan dulu?, aku sudah memasak sup ini untukmu" tanya Donghae  
"Hei!, kau itu hanya anak pungut!, jika bukan karena eomma dan appa yang memaksa agar kau mau menjadi tutorku, aku tidak akan sudi! Kau tinggal di rumah ini!, jadi kau jangan sok perhatian padaku!"  
"Mau sampai kapan kau membenciku, Kyu?!, aku tahu, aku hanya anak pungut. Aku juga tidak peduli, jika kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai hyung. Tapi aku akan selalu menganggapmu seperti namdongsaengku sendiri!"  
"Terserah kau!"  
"Kyu!, kau mau kemana?!"  
"Bukan urusanmu!"  
"Kyuhyun!" serunya, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap acuh dan pergi begitu saja dengan menggunakan Mobil, karena motor yang dikendarainya masih berada di Sekolah.

Sepanjang jalan mengendarai Mobil, Kyuhyun mengirim pesan pada ke 3 sahabatnya di Sekolah.

"Hei!, ayo bolos Sekolah bersamaku. Aku sedang bosan di rumah. Aku tunggu kalian di tempat biasa. Jangan sampai kalian tidak datang!, aku tunggu!"

*mtf*

Ke-3 sahabat Kyuhyun yang masih berada di kelas karena jam pelajaran belum usai. Mereka saling menatap saat pesan dari Kyuhyun sampai ke mereka. Hanya anggukan kepala sebagai isyarat mereka, agar mereka bisa membolos bersama.

Disaat guru sejarah menjelaskan tentang masa Joseon, Changmin berpura-pura mengeluh hingga membuat sang guru cemas padanya.

"Kepalaku sakit" ucapnya berpura-pura.  
"Kau kenapa Changmin?" tanya sang guru  
"Kepala Changmin sakit, saengnim" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Mwo?, sebaiknya kalian cepat membawanya ke uks"  
"Ne saengnim" sahut mereka.

Tanpa membawa tas, mereka berpura-pura mengantar Changmin ke uks yang berada di lantai dasar. Karena ponsel juga kunci mobil berada di saku celana, mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan barang mereka yang sengaja di tinggal di Sekolah.

Setelah melewati ruang guru juga ruang kepala sekolah, mereka bergegas lari menuju mobil dan motor yang mereka parkir. Mereka sengaja menggunakan mobil Jonghyun, agar penjaga sekolah tidak curiga pada mereka.

"Kau mau kemana lagi Jonghyun?" tanya penjaga Sekolah padanya  
"Changmin tiba-tiba sakit kepala, kami khawatir, jadi kami harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit"  
"Baiklah, cepat kalian bawa Changmin. Semoga saja bukan penyakit parah"  
"Ne ahjussi, gumawo".  
"Ne" sahutnya.

Sang penjaga sekolah yang juga ditipu oleh mereka, percaya begitu saja. Hingga membiarkan mereka ke luar saat jam Sekolah begitu saja.

"Hahahha, akting kita berhasil" tawa mereka setelah meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

*mtf*

Dorm

Ke 11 member Super Junior berkumpul di ruang latihan. Mereka membicarakan rencana yang sudah mereka bicakan sebelumnya.

"Jadi kita pergi hari ini juga, hyung?" tanya Siwon  
"Nde, jujur saja. Aku tidak leluasa jika Donghae harus menghadapi anak itu sendirian" sahut Teukie  
"Kami juga berpikir seperti itu, hyung"  
"Apa kalian setuju kita menginap di rumah Donghae selama 4 bulan?"  
"4 bulan?" tanya mereka terkejut.  
"Nde, semalam aku bertanya tentang kepergian orang tuanya ke Paris berapa lama, dan Donghae mengatakan mereka pergi selama 4 bulan. Jadi, aku memutuskan sebaiknya kita menemani Donghae selama 4 bulan di rumah itu, menurut kalian bagaimana?"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu hyung, kami setuju saja" sahut Heechul.  
"Kalau begitu kita kepaki pakaian sekarang, lalu pergi ke rumah Donghae"  
"Ne hyung" sahut mereka.

*mtf*

Kyuhyun memakai kacamata hitam, ia memangku kaki kanannya di atas lutut. Pandangannya sesekali mencari sosok ke-3 sahabatnya yang belum datang, sudah sekitar 30 menit ia menunggu mereka.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih, apa mereka ketahuan membolos?" gumamnya.  
"Kyu" terdengar seruan memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh, lalu tersenyum kearah mereka yang berlari menghampirinya.  
"Mian, kami agak lama" ucap Changmin  
"Ya…ya…aku tahu, pasti kalian mencari cara agar bisa membolos" sambil mengangguk.  
"Kau tepat sekali" sahut Minho.

Mereka menarik masing-masing kursi, lalu duduk. Sebagai sahabat, mereka masih mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun yang pingsan di Sekolah tadi.

"Kyu, kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja di rumah?" tanya Jonghyun.  
"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin jalan-jalan?" tanyanya balik.  
"Tidak apa-apa sih, hanya saja…kami masih cemas karena kejadian di Sekolah tadi" sahut Changmin.  
"Changmin benar Kyu. Tiba-tiba saja kau jatuh pingsan saat berlari menuruni anak tangga. Kau tahu, kami sangat panik melihatmu pingsan" tambah Minho.  
"Ah!, kalian berlebihan. Kalian sama saja seperti Donghae!"  
"Apa sebaiknya kau periksa saja ke Rumah Sakit, Kyu?" saran Jonghyun.  
"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan membuat moodku jadi buruk lagi!"  
"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya saran Jonghyun, kau pertimbangkan lagi" ucap Changmin.  
"Ne!, tapi nanti, jika aku ingin" sahutnya malas.  
"Huft…" Jonghyun hanya bisa menghela nafas karena keras kepala sahabatnya.  
"Kalian ingin makan apa?, biar aku yang traktir" ucap Kyuhyun pada mereka.  
"Yeiiiii" sorak mereka gembira.  
"Pelayan!" panggil Kyuhyun pada salah satu pelayan di Pizza Hut.

Disaat mereka memilih menu, ponsel Changmin bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya. Changmin membaca pesan itu, dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mata.

"Oppa, sekarang eomma ada di Rumah Sakit. Tadi Dokter mengatakan, eomma menjalani perawatan intensif karena Alzheimernya. Bagaimana ini oppa?, biaya perawatan eomma sangat mahal. Darimana kita mendapat uang sebanyak itu?" pesan dari adik perempuannya yang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP, membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Changmin bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar bisa mendapat uang banyak untuk membantu ibunya. Kyuhyun menatap lekat Changmin yang diam setelah membaca pesan dari adiknya. Kyuhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, hanya saja ia sengaja tidak ingin bertanya, karena ia tahu, Changmin tidak akan menjelaskan apa yang sedang dialaminya pada sahabatnya.

"Changmin, kau tidak memilih Pizzanya?" tanya Minho.  
"Ah…tidak. Mm…mian, mungkin aku tidak bisa lama bersama kalian. Aku harus pergi sekarang" ucapnya.  
"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jonghyun.  
"Aku ada urusan. Aku pergi sekarang" sahutnya, lalu ia beranjak, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.  
"Changmin kenapa ya?" tanya Minho.  
"Sepertinya Changmin memiliki masalah keluarga" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Bagaimana kau tahu, Kyu?" tanya Jonghyun.  
"Aku hanya menebaknya saja" sahutnya.  
"Ish! Kau ini. Kami pikir kau tahu" ucap Jonghyun.  
"…" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum padanya.

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah jalan, ia masih memikirkan , masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Changmin saat ini.

*mtf*

Donghae memandang sedih pada makanan yang sudah ia buat, tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin menyentuhnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, dengan berat hati, ia membuang semua makanan itu ke dalam tong sampah. Air matanya mengalir saat menatap kearah makanan yang dibuatnya.

"Sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku, Kyu?"  
"Aku memang tidak memiliki orang tua, tetapi aku sangat menyayangi appa, eomma dan juga kau, Kyu. Hanya keluarga ini yang kumiliki" gumamnya.

Ting Tong

Terdengar suara bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Ekspresi sedih Donghae seketika berubah, ia berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun pulang. Donghae berlari dari dapur menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu. Saat ia memegang knop pintu, lalu membukanya. Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat kedatangan ke-11 member Super Junior.

"Tada!" ucap mereka.  
"Kalian…"  
"Nde, ini kami, Donghae"  
"Kalian semua kenapa kemari?"  
"Kami tahu, kau pasti kesepian, dan sipembuat masalah itu, pasti selalu menyakitimu" sahut Heechul  
"Tapi, kenapa kalian membawa tas?, kalian seperti akan menginap saja"  
"Kau tepat sekali, Hae. Kami kemari karena memang ingin menginap" ucap Teukie.  
"Yak!, Donghae!, apa kau membiarkan kami di luar saja?" celetuk Kangin.  
"O iya, hehehhe…mian hyung" sahut Donghae.  
"Ayo masuk" ucapnya  
"Begitu dong" sahut Shindong.  
"Hahaha" tawa mereka karena Donghae yang sangat polos terlihat merasa bersalah karena membiarkan mereka berada di luar.

"Wah…rumahnya ternyata besar juga ya" ucap Eunhyuk.  
"Nde" sahut Kibum.  
"Donghae, dimana kamar tamunya?" tanya Heechul.  
" Disana hyung, ayo ikuti aku" sahut Donghae, lalu mengajak mereka menuju kamar tamu yang letaknya hanya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.  
"Disini hanya ada 3 kamar tamu, Hyung. Sepertinya…dalam 1 kamar bisa untuk 4 atau 3 orang"  
"Baiklah, nanti kami akan mengaturnya sendiri" ucap Teukie  
"Ne, hyung" sahutnya.  
"O iya, dimana bocah itu?" tanya Yesung.  
"Bocah?, siapa hyung?, tidak ada bocah di rumah ini" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.  
"Hahaha" tawa mereka mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.  
"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun, Donghae" ucap Kangin padanya.  
"Ah~~~, ternyata Kyuhyun. Hehhehe, aku pikir bocah siapa" sahutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Apa dia belum pulang sekolah?" tanya Sungmin.  
"Sudah, hanya saja, tadi Kyuhyun pergi lagi" sahutnya, lalu tertunduk sedih.  
"Kau kenapa Donghae?, apa dia menyakitimu lagi?" tanya Shindong.  
"Ah…tidak ada. Kyuhyun sangat baik padaku" bohongnya.  
"Yak!, wajah polosmu itu tidak bisa berbohong pada kami" sahut Heechul.  
"Mian" sahutnya.  
"Kau tidak perlu cemas, dengan adanya kami di sini, bocah itu tidak akan bisa semena-mena padamu" ucap Teukie.  
"Teukie hyung benar" sahut Siwon.  
"Mian, jika aku membuat kalian khawatir, dan kalian tidak bisa berlibur karenaku" sesalnya.  
"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada kami" ucap Yesung.  
"Kita adalah saudara, sudah sewajarnya kita saling membantu"  
"Gumawo hyung" sahutnya dan tersenyum.

*mtf*

Setelah makan dan berkumpul bersama, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu, karena dirinya masih kepikiran Changmin.

"Aku duluan" ucapnya.  
"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Jonghyun.  
"Nde, ini uangnya…kembaliannya untuk kalian saja"  
"Ok" sahut mereka.

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia mengendarai Mobil menuju rumah Changmin yang letaknya di dalam gang kecil dan hanya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga juga tanjakan dan berkelak kelok. Tiba di depan rumah Changmin, ia bingung karena rumah itu tampak sunyi seperti tidak berpenghuni.

"Kau mencari siapa, anak muda?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru ke luar dari rumah sederhana tepat di depan rumah Changmin.

"Saya mencari Changmin, ahjumma"sahutnya sopan.  
"Changmin?, mungkin dia ke Rumah Sakit"  
"Rumah Sakit?" sahutnya terkejut.  
"Nde, eommanya tadi masuk Rumah Sakit"  
"Oh, gumawo ahjumma"  
"Ne" sahutnya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit, sambil menghubungi beberapa Rumah Sakit dimana ibunya Changmin dirawat. Dari 5 Rumah Sakit yang dihubunginya, akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan dimana ibunya Changmin berada. Tanpa menghubungi ke-2 sahabatnya yang lain, Kyuhyun mencari tahu sendiri, apa yang sedang dihadapi Changmin.

Dengan mengendarai Mobilnya, Kyuhyun pun tiba di Rumah Sakit. Ia bertanya pada perawat yang bertugas dibagian Informasi, setelah mencari data pasien, perawat itu memberitahu dimana ibunya Changmin dirawat.

Kyuhyun bergegas mencari ruang inapnya yang berada di lantai 2. Changmin yang resah memikirkan kondisi ibu juga biaya pengobatannya, Ia duduk di kursi kosong bersama adik kecilnya. Kyuhyun sengaja bersembunyi dibalik tembok untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Kyuhyun terenyuh ketika mendengarnya.

"Oppa, bagaimana dengan biayanya?, apa…aku harus berhenti sekolah?" tanyanya.  
"Jangan, kau tidak boleh berhenti sekolah. Eomma menginginkan kita berdua agar tetap sekolah. Agar kita tidak seperti appa"  
"Coba saja appa masih hidup, mungkin kita tidak akan kesusahan seperti ini"

Changmin merangkul adiknya, lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Meski appa sudah tidak ada, tetapi masih ada oppa.".  
"Oppa janji, akan mencari uang untuk biaya pengobatan eomma"  
"Oppa akan mencari uang kemana?" tanyanya.  
"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang tugasmu menjaga eomma. Besok kau pergi sekolah, biar oppa yang menunggu eomma"  
"Jadi besok oppa tidak pergi sekolah?"  
"Besok oppa libur, karena ada rapat" bohongnya.  
"Oh…"  
"Kalau begitu kau masuk temani eomma, oppa mau ke ruangan Dokter dulu"  
"Ne oppa" sahutnya.

*mtf*

Donghae mondar mandir di halaman , karena menunggu Kyuhyun yang belum pulang juga, padahal hari sudah menjelang senja. Yesung, Heechul, Shindong dan Sungmin menghampirinya yang terlihat cemas sejak tadi.

"Donghae, sebaiknya tunggu di dalam saja" ajak Yesung  
"Tidak hyung, aku tidak akan masuk, jika Kyuhyun belum pulang" sahutnya.  
"Ya sudah, kami akan menemanimu menunggunya"  
"Gumawo hyung"  
"Ne"

Sekitar jam 8 malam, Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah. Donghae senang karena akhirnya Kyuhyun pulang juga. Setelah memarkirkan Mobil, Kyuhyun ke luar dan berencana masuk. Hanya saja langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Donghae bersama beberapa orang yang dikenalnya.

"Kalian!, untuk apa kemari?!" ketusnya.  
"Yak!, seharusnya kau sopan pada kami" ucap Yesung  
"Huh!, sopan pada kalian?!, untuk apa?!, tidak ada untungnya bagiku!, aku tahu!, pasti kau yang meminta mereka kemari, iyakan?!" marahnya pada Donghae.  
"Tidak Kyu, aku… " belum selesai Donghae menjelaskan, Kyuhyun memutus perkatannya begitu saja, karena ia malas mendengarkan penjelasannya.  
"Sudahlah!, aku malas mendengarnya!"  
"Ini adalah kemauan kami untuk kemari dan tinggal di sini selama 4 bulan" ucap Shindong.  
"M…mwo?!, 4 bulan?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya.  
"Nde" sahut mereka tegas.  
"Dasar pengecut!, kau mengajak mereka semua tinggal di rumah ini! karena kau takut padaku kan?!"  
"Bukan Kyu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk menginap disini"  
"Cih!"  
"Hei bocah!, kau berani sekali berkata seperti itu pada Donghae!, apa kau tidak puas selalu menyakiti perasaannya?!" geram Heechul.  
"Sudah hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan membelaku"  
"Tidak, aku tidak akan puas, sebelum dia pergi dari rumahku!." sahutnya kasar, kemudian Kyuhyun masuk begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan perkataannya yang membuat hati Donghae terluka.  
"Donghae kau jangan khawatir. Kami akan membantumu untuk menaklukkan hatinya yang keras. Kau tenang saja" ucap Heechul.

Tbc


End file.
